


A Miraculous Smutember

by krzed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Partners, NSFW, Oral Sex, Season 2 Spoilers will be tagged before each chapter, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, pseudo-bestiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krzed/pseuds/krzed
Summary: 30 days of prompts, 30 days of smut.





	1. Day 1: OT6, Dirty Talk

Adrien wished he could see what Marinette was wearing. Something cute and pink? Sexy and red? Or was she wearing anything at all? He groaned and squirmed on his knees in anticipation, which only served to stir the plug buried within him and increase his frustration. Had Marinette not secured his wrists to his ankles with the leather cuffs he'd bought _for her_ , he would have ripped the blindfold off and ravished his girlfriend by now.

“Aw, is mon minou getting restless?”

He moaned again. Her voice was so tantalizingly close and he ached to touch her. He tugged against his restraints again, which brought a giggle from his Lady.

“Easy now, chaton. You'll get your relief in time.” She ran her hand from the base of his cock up to the tip, then trailed a finger up his stomach and chest. She flicked the bell hanging from his collar just before he heard what sounded like a knock from the door. “Ah, our guests have arrived.”

“Wait,” Adrien panted. “They're coming over _now_?”

“Is that a problem?”

He would never admit it, but it was the exact opposite of a problem. His pulse quickened and he shook his head. He heard the click of Marinette's heels ( _oh god she's wearing heels!_ ) fade into the foyer and the creak of the door hinges. He could barely register the greetings and the conversations in the other room over the pounding of his heart in his ears. Every footstep he heard that brought his partners closer and closer to the bedroom made his cock twitch and bob between his thighs.

“Ooh, girl,” Alya cooed from somewhere in front of Adrien. “Starting the party without us?”

“Just getting him ready for what I have planned tonight.”

“And what _do_ we have planned tonight?” Nathanaël asked. The sounded of zippers and belts coming undone and fabric hitting the floor stoked a fire in Adrien's loins.

“Using these to make you boys quiver,” Chloé said. Adrien heard the rustle of a bag and a small gasp from Alya.

“Damn,” Nino drawled. “I'm not sure I can take something that big.”

“If Nath can take this, so can you, turtle.”

“Mari,” Adrien moaned, “what's going on?”

“Oh, Chloé bought some new strap-ons and I'm _dying_ to test them out.” Marinette's heels clicked across the floor and came to rest right behind Adrien. “Now.” Her teasing whispers came from next to Adrien's ear and he nearly jumped. “Here's what's going to happen, mon chaton: you're going to suck Nino's cock, then you're going to suck Nath's. All the while, Chloé and Alya are going to use those new toys to fuck my brains out-” she brought her lips close enough to his ear that he could feel her warm breath “-on the bed, right behind you.” Adrien drew in a sharp breath. “You'll be able to hear every moan, every whimper, every single thing they do to me. And eventually-” he felt her hand trail around his side and her fingers wrap delicately around his length “-I'll be _begging_ for your cock to join them. But not until you've taken care of our boys.”

She pumped him a couple of time before releasing him and Adrien growled in frustration. He heard the creak of the bed springs behind him followed by Chloé and Alya giggling. The first hums of pleasure that escaped Marinette made him want to transform and Cataclysm these damn cuffs just so he could have her. But he was a good kitty, and would obey his Lady.

“Oh, and mi-minou,” Marinette panted. He turned his head towards her. “We just had th--oh god, Chloé, _yes_ \--the hardwood cleaned, so try not to spill anything.”

Oh, Adrien knew exactly what that meant. He soon heard the muffled steps of bare feet on a wood floor. “You heard your Lady, bro.” Adrien smiled and opened his mouth.


	2. Day 2: Chlobrina, Masturbation

“Bye, Chloé!” Sabrina waved as she threw her coat over her Chat Noir costume. “See you at school tomorrow!”

“Yeah, whatever,” Chloé grumbled.

Sabrina closed the door behind her and Chloé groaned. It had been weeks since she'd let Sabrina keep the costume, but it still did little to curb her desires. Chloé's hand slid down her stomach, homing in on the heat between her thighs. She thought getting the black catsuit out of her room and making Sabrina change at her house would fix things, but Chloé's vivid imagination ruined that. The image of Sabrina stripping down and pulling the tight suit up her body continued to haunt Chloé's fantasies. Hell, just seeing the way Sabrina had grown, the way she filled out the faux-leather material, the way that tail swung just so that Chloé couldn't ignore the girl's perfect ass...

“Fuck it.”

Chloé strode over to her bed, not even bothering to shed her Ladybug costume, and laid down. She closed her eyes and conjured up the latest image of Sabrina Noir in her mind. Her hands found her breasts and she imagined Sabrina slinking over to her, her hips swaying, her tail swinging, her lust-filled eyes focused on the blonde, only amplified by the black mask around them. She imagined Sabrina's tongue finding the line between her neck and her suit, she imagined it was Sabrina's hands massaging her breasts instead of her own. She imagined Sabrina's thigh maneuvering between hers, rubbing against her heat.

“Oh, fffuck...”

Sabrina lifted up, turquoise meeting ocean blue, and kissed Chloé. Oh, god she tasted so sweet. One of Chloe's hands slipped to her clit and she moaned in frustration at just how much the expensive spandex numbed the contact. She entertained the idea of stripping out of the costume, but brushed it away, as it would take too long and ruin the mood. Chloé envisioned her hands running across Sabrina's body, feeling the less-expensive-yet-still-damn-good-quality spandex beneath her gloves.

“Sh-shit, Sabrina...” she breathed.

Tension and desire coiled within her. Sabrina's claws flicked at Chloé's nipples through the suit and her thigh applied more pressure to her heated folds. Chloé panted, desperate for release, tears streaming down her mask.

“God, Sa-Sabrina!” she screamed as her orgasm took her. “Oh god, I want you!”

Her back arched as every muscle in her body tensed. She moaned and cried, knowing full well she desired something she could never have. Sabrina had never looked at her that way. Why would she start now? Why would she-

“Chloé?”

The blonde snapped her eyes open and shot upwards in her bed. She groped about for a blanket though she was completely clothed, and turned to see Sabrina standing at the door to her bedroom, a blush on her face.

“Wha-wh-what are you doing here?”

Sabrina shuffled on her feet, eyes refusing to meet Chloé's. “I, um, came back for my algebra book, and I heard...” She took a couple steps closer to the bed and lifted her head. “Were you...just...”

Chloé groaned. “I was masturbating thinking about you, okay? You look so... _fucking_ sexy in that Chat Noir costume it's all I can think about lately! Even making you take it home so I didn't have to watch you put it on didn't help!”

Chloé gnawed at her lip and finally attempted to meet Sabrina's gaze. Sabrina looked at her, her face almost as red as her hair, and she swallowed hard. “Did you...” Sabrina started. “Did you mean that?”

“Mean what?” Chloé snapped. “That you look sexy in a skintight catsuit? Because you do. You fucking do.”

“No. Well, yes, but...” Sabrina blushed harder if that were possible. “Did you mean it when you said you...want me?”

Chloé sighed. “Yes, I do. I've wanted you for a while now and...”

Sabrina threw off her coat, crossed the room in two strides, and leaped onto Chloe's bed. Before the heiress could question what was going on, Sabrina had already pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Chloé melted and wrapped her hands around her partner. She tasted so much better than in her fantasies, though the suit didn't feel near as nice as it did in her mind.

Chloé decided then and there to invest in a better quality costume for Sabrina.

Sabrina pulled away and held Chloe's face in her hands. “I've wanted to be with you for years, Chloé. But I always thought you were set on Adrien, and...”

“At first I was. But you've always been so loyal to me, seen the good in me when no one else did, and now you're all I think about anymore. You're all I want.”

Sabrina smiled and captures the girl in another kiss. This was perfect. This was everything Chloé ever wanted. Well, maybe not everything...

“Sabrina?” she asked around the kiss. The black clad girl hummed in response. “Make love to me.”

She smiled and eased the zipper down on her suit. “Anything for you, My Lady.”


	3. Day 3: Julerose, Bondage

If anyone were asked to describe Rose Lavillant, words like 'sweet' and 'kind' would crop up. 'Cinnamon roll', 'pure', and 'innocent' were also common.

“Ah, ah, Ju-Juleka!”

She was decidedly not the kind of person who would enjoy being tethered to her bedframe by leather cuffs, a blindfold over her eyes, and a pair of vibrating dildos inside her.

“What was that, my blossom?” Juleka asked from her place beside Rose on the bed. She picked up a remote and turned the dial on it a little to the left.

There was no way Rose Lavillant enjoyed bondage, giving absolute control of her sexual state to her girlfriend.

Rose groaned as the vibrations between her thighs lessened. “Sorry, my Mi-Mistress...”

Allowing her to adjust the intensity of the dildos at will.

“That's better.” She returned the dial back to its previous level, maybe a notch or two higher, and smiled at Rose's increased moans.

Sensory deprivation, restraints...

“Ah, oh god, please!” Rose pulled at the leather cuffs, the chains attached to her bedframe rattling.

Begging for sexual release...

“Please, what?”

Such things were not for someone as pure as Rose.

“Please let me come!”

“Hmmmm...no.” Juleka turned the dial almost as low as it could go and smirked at Rose's indignant grunts. “Not yet anyway.” She leaned over and slowly removed the dildo from Rose's swollen lips. She chuckled a little at Rose's helpless mewling and planted a gentle kiss just above her slit. “If you're going to come, my blossom, I'll be the one to do it.”

Rose jerked when she felt Juleka's tongue brush against her clit. She longed to touch her girlfriend, to bury her fingers in her hair and pull her lips against her desperate and needy sex. But Juleka was an expert at this, at keeping Rose just on the edge, giving her just enough and nothing at the same time. Juleka smiled at her partner's unintelligible babbling, her pleading, her moans and groans.

Rose nearly lost her mind when Juleka pulled away. She was just about to beg once more when she felt the weight on the bed shift and the silk sash pulled away from her eyes. She blinked up at Juleka and flashed a lustful grin at the large, purple phallus hanging from the harness around the woman's waist.

“Ready for me, my blossom?”

“Always ready, my Mistress.”


	4. Day 4: Ninette, Oral

“Nino you gotta help me I kinda promised to give Adrien a blowjob but I have no idea what the hell I'm doing so I want to practice on you of god this is so fucking awkward but I don't care I just don't want to fuck up my first blowjob please help me please!”

Nino blinked at the spastic designer before him. “You...did I hear you right? You want to practice...giving blowjobs...on me?” Marinette nodded, her face as red as her Ladybug suit. “You know, I don't know whether to feel flattered or insulted.”

“Insulted?” Marinette asked with a raised brow.

“You don't want to give your first shitty blowjob to Adrien, so you're giving your first shitty blowjob to me.”

“Nino, please? Please help me?” She widened her eyes and flashed him the patented 'Manon Chamack Puppy Dog Eyes'.

Nino sighed and muttered, “What's in it for me?”

“Other than a free blowjob?” When Nino's expression didn't change, Marinette groaned in defeat. “Fine, I will give you step-by-step instructions on how to get Alya off without fail.”

“Wha?” Nino almost choked on his own tongue. “How, uh, how do you know how to do that?”

Marinette shrugged. “We experimented a lot back in lycée. No one knows that girl's body better than I do. Now, will you let me suck your dick or not?”

(#)

Nino sat on his bed with his pants around his ankles. “Why did I agree to this?”

“Because you love Alya and want to shower her with physical affection and mind-numbing orgasms,” Marinette answered from her knees. “Now, walk me through this.”

“Okay.” Nino swallowed hard. “Uh, first, you gotta pull down my boxers.”

“Oh, yeah, right.” Marinette gingerly stretched out the waistband of Nino's shorts and pulled down the front. Her eyes widened when his semi-erect penis popped up. “Wow, it's, uh, maybe the same size as Adrien's? I don't think his curves quite like this though.”

“It's fine,” he blushed, “BJ techniques are pretty universal. Now, there's more to a good blowjob than 'put dick in mouth and nod.' You have to start slow.”

Marinette nodded. “Like this?” She gently ran her tongue from the base of Nino's cock to the tip, then placed a light kiss against the head. Nino moaned at the sensations.

“G-good. Um...” He cleared his throat. “Now, grab around the base, but not too firm of a grip.” Marinette complied and Nino couldn't believe this is what his life had become. “Pu-huh-pump it a little.” He grunted when her soft hand ran up and down his length. “Now, take it...t-take it in your mouth.”

“No teeth, right?”

“Yeah, teeth are a big no-nooooh my god!” When Marinette's mouth encircled him and his tip hit the back of her throat, he bucked under her grip. She made a small gagging noise, and he stammered, “S-sorry, Nette! That w-was just...oh my god...”

She lifted her head and pulled her lips away from his dick with a light pop. “Good?” Nino could only nod down at her. She smiled and lowered her mouth back down onto his cock. Her head bobbed up and down and he could feel her tongue wriggling from side to side on the underside.

“Eye contact!” Nino blurted out. “Some-some guys like eye contact.” Her gaze met his, and she lifted up on his cock, keeping his head in her mouth and swirling her tongue against the tip. He threw his head back and moaned when she sucked in her cheeks and took his entire length in again. “S-some guys are into...into ball fondling. You'll, uh, oh fuck!” His cock twitched in her mouth when he felt her fingers softly caress his scrotum. “You'll have to talk to Adrien about...about that. Play it by ear oh god, Nette,” he grunted. “Y-you have nothing to worry about. You'll do fine with Adrien.”

Marinette released his cock again and looked up into Nino's eyes, a blush warming her cheeks. “Well, there's...no reason we can't finish, right? And maybe I should practice swallowing?”

Nino died. The many times Alya had gone down on him, she never once swallowed, and here Marinette was offering to do exactly that. He nodded and when Marinette descended on him for the...third? Fourth time? Who was counting anymore?...his heart jumped and his fingers hooked into his sheets. He felt that familiar warmth in his loins, the pressure building. Oh god there was no way an amateur was this good at giving blowjobs.

His hips bucked again. “Mari, I'm gonna...I'm...gonna...” He meant it as a warning, the same warning he gave Alya, just in case she decided she didn't want to go through with it, but rather than pull away and keep pumping with her hand like Alya did, she increased the speed at which she bobbed her head. Just as Nino felt his muscles clench, Marinette pulled up, leaving only his head in her mouth, and took in every spurt of cum he unloaded. He ogled her, shocked that she'd actually done it, and even more so when he saw her throat bob. She'd actually swallowed.

“Hmm,” she hummed, licking her lips. Oh, wow why was that so hot? “Not as bad as I thought it would be.”

Nino fell backwards on his bed, completely spent from possibly the best blowjob he'd ever received. He barely registered Marinette thanking him and arranging for a day to educate him on The Way of the Alya. All he could think of was how jealous he was of Adrien. And how much he loved the image of Marinette on her knees before him.

On her way out of Nino's apartment, Marinette called Alya and when the call went to voicemail, she said, “Alright Alya, unless you have Adrien's dick in your mouth right now, I'm pretty sure _I_ won the bet.”


	5. Day 5: Alya Solo, Toys

“Let me get this straight, Alya,” Marinette deadpanned over the Discord chat. “You got drunk and impulse-bought a dildo?”

“Not just any dildo, girl.” Alya eyed the unopened package on her bed. “A _fox_ dildo.”

“They make those?”

“I checked the receipt, it's an American company called Bad Dragon. Americans are weird, I guess. Look, just...I don't know what to do! Trixx said I'd start adopting animal traits, but I didn't think going into heat would be part of that! And I didn't expect Wine-Alya to do something like this!”

“You want my advice Alya? Use it.”

“But I...”

“Already bought it, and I'm pretty sure you can't return it. So you might as well enjoy it. It's a lump of silicon. Who cares what it looks like?”

The conversation lasted only a few more minutes before Marinette disconnected and left Alya alone in her apartment with... _that_. Maybe...maybe Marinette was right. She should use it. Heat pooled between her thighs at the thought and she cursed the curved fox tail hanging from her neck.

(#)

After a few quick swipes of a knife on the box and a few minutes to disrobe and locate a bottle of lube, Alya lay on her bed with the toy in her hands. It came as no surprise that it was orange and white, Vixen's colors. It also seemed Wine-Alya had purchased the medium size: almost 4 centimeters in diameter at the head, and almost 6 and a half at the...she believed it was called a 'knot'. That was the part that intrigued Alya. A lump of silicon just above the base that the fox in Alya longed to have inside her.

“Okay, okay, Als, this is...this is just a normal dildo. Not an animal dick, no.”

Almost convinced that she wasn't about to commit pseudo-bestiality, Alya started with her hands on her breasts. As turned on as she was right now, there was no way she could take a new toy like this right out of the gate. She bit her lip as her hands wandered over her chest and stomach, then down to the ever-growing heat between her thighs. Her fingers traced up and down her clit, slowly dipping into her slicked folds, growing hotter and wetter by the second. When she felt she was sufficiently warmed up, she picked up the toy, smoothed some lube across its length, ignoring the shiver down her spine when her hand passed over the knot, and lowered the toy to her folds. She closed her eyes, convinced this would be less of an issue if she couldn't see it, and slowly eased the tip inside her.

Okay, so far so good. Aside from the unique ridges and ripples along the length it felt like a normal dildo. Alya finally relaxed and gently pumped the toy a few times, her free hand snaking up to cup a breast. A few minutes and she'd gotten into a healthy rhythm, though she was constantly aware of the knot, and she would pull back on the toy when she felt it bump into her lips. But she needed more. She pumped faster, hoping that would satisfy her needs, and when that didn't work, she chanced to push just a little deeper. Maybe...maybe taking a little bit of the knot wouldn't hurt. Maybe-

The reaction was instantaneous. Electricity arced from the knot the moment it began to pass into her and stretch out her folds. A choked cry escaped her mouth and she pulled the toy back, but not all of the way out of her. She eyed the knot, her mind knowing that taking it in meant she was some kind of depraved animal fucker, but her heart and her loins knowing it was everything she wanted right now.

“Oh, fuck it!”

She plunged the toy back inside her, her swollen lips meeting and welcoming the knot. She cried out when it stretched her out again, every thrust, every push easing it further and further into her. Somehow her body knew exactly what it was. The fox in her knew, and the fox was enjoying every moment of this, the knot edging its way closer and closer to being completely inside her. That's what she wanted, _needed_. No, she needed more. She flipped over onto her knees, her face pressed into her sheets, and plunged the toy deeper inside her. She moaned, she cried, she bucked her hips against the knot edging deeper into her, desperate, _hungry_ for it.

Then it happened. One hard thrust and she felt the base of the dildo against the backs of her thighs. She felt an unmistakable mass filling her. It was inside her. The knot was inside her. She pulled it back out and pushed again, relishing sensations she'd never experienced before, being filled in a way no man, no _human_ , could ever fill her.

She screamed. She screamed the way she had when she first saw Nino after receiving her Miraculous. Tears streamed down her face as wave after wave of the most intense orgasm of her life quaked down her body. As the spasms subsided, she flopped onto her side and attempted to catch her breath. Somewhere in her room, she heard Trixx muttering about being woken from a pleasant dream, but she didn't care. She eased the toy out of her and set it on her nightstand, her body almost like jelly as she moved, telling herself she'd clean it later. She tried to pull back her blankets, but decided this was a 'sleep on top of the sheets' night and settled against her pillows, the most satisfied she'd been in weeks.

(#)

On the other side of the city, a young woman with dark hair pulled into pigtails lay in bed with her phone held above her face. The screen displayed the Bad Dragon website, particularly an entry for a toy shaped like a cat penis. She bit her lip as her thumb hovered over the 'Add to Cart' button.


	6. Day 6: Rolling Stone, Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains REALLY minor season 2 spoilers if you squint and turn your head.

Penny let the hot water roll over, steam fogging the glass. She closed her eyes and gently rubbed her hands across her body, anything to feel clean again. She felt...violated. Hawkmoth had controlled her, warped her feelings for Jagged into something ugly. She just...hated herself right now. She wanted this day to end, wanted it to end so she could go back to her job, back to her employer who no doubt wanted nothing to do with-

“Penny?”

She barely heard the voice over the thunderous water around her, but she still knew who it was. She lifted an arm to cover her breasts even though both the shower and bathroom doors sat between them. “Y-yes, Jagged?”

“May I come in?”

She swallowed hard and nodded before she remembered he couldn't see her. She gave him permission and heard the door ease open then shut. His boots clicked on the tile, and she saw him sit on the toilet through the frosted glass. He sat in silence for about a minute, his head picking up every few seconds as though he wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come to him. Words not coming to a lyricist like Jagged Stone, that was a first for Penny.

“Did you...need something?”

His head turned towards the shower, then turned away as though he were ashamed. Then, “I feel like I should apologize, but I didn't really do anything.” A pause,and he shook his head. “No, no that's not right. I never realized what I meant to you, Pen.”

“Can this not wait?” Penny saw him flinch through the glass. She hadn't meant to come across so harsh, but she _was_ naked in the shower and feeling a little vulnerable.

“N-no. I gotta get the words our while they're fresh, while they're real. So, I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not seeing it sooner.” He stood and leaned his forehead against the glass of the shower door. “For not seeing what I mean to you and...what you mean to me.”

Penny felt her body heat up. He was so close. So close, and he just admitted he cared about her in some way. Was this...was this really possible?

“May I come in?”

She blinked and stuttered, “You-you're already in the bathroom.”

He shook his head again. “No, I mean...in there, with you.”

Okay, _now_ Penny felt like she was dreaming. She swallowed and tentatively gave consent to join her. He slowly stripped down, eased the shower door open, and stepped inside. Penny's face glowed red and she kept her eyes on the floor, both her arms and legs crossed. He chuckled and she lifted her eyes to look him in the face...but not before catching an eyeful of his...assets.

“S-so,” she started, “what did you plan on doing in here?”

He advanced on her, planting both hands on the shower wall, his arms on either side of her head. “Making up for lost time.” Then, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her.

Though startled, Penny quickly melted into the kiss, melted into him. As their lips worked against each other, she gradually relaxed, her arms uncrossed and wove around him, pulling him closer. She felt his hard length press into her thigh, felt his calloused fingertips drag across her skin, coaxing tiny moans from her. Thumbs teased at her nipples and his left hand eased downwards to rub gentle circles around her clit.

Her breath quickened and her own hands lowered to his length. He groaned into her mouth and broke the kiss to leave a trail of kisses along her jaw and neck. She lifted her head, tilted it backwards to savor the sensations. She only broke from her reverie when he felt her hands scoop up under her ass, lift her up, and press her back against the shower wall.

She tensed. “Cold tile! Cold tile!”

Jagged yanked her away and apologized, settling her back against the wall opposite the shower head. That wall was decidedly warmer. “Better, love?”

Penny gazed into his eyes. “Love?” He'd called many people that in the past, but something in his voice...did it mean something else now?

He nodded. “Yes, love. I...love you, Pen.”

She felt the hot tip of his cock brush against the outer folds of her wet pussy. She threw her arms around his neck and screamed, “I l-love you too, Jagged! Now, please!”

He lowered her down onto him and her entire body quivered. She expected the rocker to be a rough and vigorous lover, but his tenderness and gentleness surprised her. A pleasant surprise, as he softly pumped into her, drawing sharp breaths and groans from her. She rocked her hips into him and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his tongue tracing a line up her jaw. She rested her head against the tile and closed her eyes, the pleasure almost too much for her.

So, imagine her dismay when Jagged slowed to a stop and pulled himself from her before either could finish. “Wha, what's wrong?” she asked.

He jerked his thumb towards the shower head. “Water's getting cold. Finish this in the bed?”

She smiled, and brushed her damp locks from her face. “Yes. Yes, of course, Jagged.”


	7. Day 7: Chloenette, Spanking

Chloé knelt on her bed, her face buried in the sheets, her arms bound behind her back with a set of leather straps. Her muffled moans fueled the vigor with which Marinette assaulted her with the riding crop.

Chloé was an aggressive top. She enjoyed dominating every relationship, socially and sexually. The few times she'd bottomed in the bedroom left a horrible taste in her mouth (but not like that). Over time, Chloé learned it was because she felt no one was worthy to take the reins. No one had the fortitude to control her, to control their relationship. She needed someone strong, someone with tenacity and will to dominate her, and she'd never met anyone like that. Well, she had, but had never entertained taking her on as a lover.

The crop swatted against Chloé's ass, and her groans intensified.

Marinette had that fire. Marinette had that spark, that willpower, that fortitude. In short, Marinette was worthy to dominate Chloé.

“Oh god, Marinette,” Chloé cried.

Chloé could trust Marinette to take control and maintain it. She could trust her to treat her with love and respect.

“You like that, don't you, Chloé?” Another swat against her ass.

“Yes, I do!”

Chloé clenched her fists, struggling against the straps. Every swat, every crack of the crop against her drove her mad. It was Marinette. Only Marinette was allowed to do this to her. Only Marinette _could_ do this to her. Only Marinette could make her feel dominated and still in control. The spanking wasn't an insult coming from her. It was her own form of worship. It was her own form of appreciation.

* _fwapap*_

Chloé moaned again, her hips bucking. It hurt, but it hurt in such a way that every other sensation was amplified. She felt the crop rise between her thighs, the head stroking against her dripping sex. Panting, she lowered herself, trying to increase the pressure, but Marinette pulled away. Chloé growled into the sheets, but was rewarded with another smack.

“I'll get to you in time, little bee.”

“Please, Mari, please,” she begged.

“Please, what?”

Chloé groaned and grunted. She both loved and hated when Marinette forced her to voice her inner desires. Something about explicitly stating what she wanted made her feel helpless and in control all at once.

She took in a breath and screamed, “I want you to spank me harder! I want you to make my ass red and then I want you to fuck me! Fuck me with that red strap-on I love please! Please just make me feel good!”

Marinette's hand rubbed gently, lovingly against Chloé's ass, then gave it a quick pat. “Anything you wish, my Queen.”


	8. Day 8: BeeFox, Exhibitionism

Queen Bee didn't often fly solo patrols, but when she did, she would often detour to the south end of the 5th arrondissement, more specifically over the apartment Alya Césaire shared with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Though they lived on the topmost floor, and their apartment was facing other major buildings, it still wasn't uncommon to see Alya out on the balcony at one in the morning...servicing herself.

Why did Queen Bee have such a fascination with the blogger? Why did she come out here on every solo patrol night to watch Alya masturbate on her balcony? Maybe it was because Alya was the only person other than Marinette who didn't take her shit. Who stood up to her. Besides, seeing her in that skintight Lady Wifi costume all those years ago proved to Chloé that Alya had a _gorgeous_ body. And that body had only matured as the years went by.

So, Queen Bee landed on a building close enough to see Alya, but not so close that the blogger would detect her. The redhead lay on a lounger chair completely naked, one hand massaging her breast while the other pumped a peculiarly shaped white and orange dildo into her. Bee's own hand dove down to her spandex coated folds and she began working at her clit, wishing she could detransform so the contact couldn't be numbed. Alya's moans, though barely audible, were fuel to the heroine, and she worked harder to bring herself pleasure.

“Well, well,” came a voice form behind Queen Bee. She ripped her hands away from her sex and spun around. There stood Vixen, hands on her hips and a cheeky grin on her face. “Do we have ourselves a little voyeur?”

“Sh-she's the one fapping outside!” Bee hoped the darkness could hide her blush, but then she remembered Vixen could see in the dark.

“And you thought it was okay to watch her? Maybe get off yourself?” The fox woman strode over to Queen Bee, her hips swaying, her tail swishing behind her. “Do you enjoy watching her?”

Queen Bee turned back to Alya, her groans getting louder. “Yes.”

“Why?”

Black and yellow boots shuffled against the roof. “She's...she's strong, she's beautiful, she has the sexiest moans.”

“You like hearing her?” Vixen's arms snaked around Bee, startling the heroine, and she tensed when clawed fingers slipped up to cup her breasts.

“Y-yes.”

Vixen massaged Bee's breasts, fingers finding her nipples through the suit. “You like...watching her?”

Bee trembled, knowing she shouldn't be letting Vixen do this, but unwilling to tell her to stop. “Ye- _ah!-_ um...y-yes.”

“Do you...” Vixen paused, one hand trailing down Bee's taut stomach and down to her dripping sex. “Do you want to join her?”

Bee's eyes were locked onto Alya, who was now vigorously pounding the toy into her, but every other nerve ending in her body was focused on what Vixen was doing to her. She reached backwards and dug her fingers into the fox's thighs, pressing back into her. Vixen's hands worked faster and Bee bit her lips to suppress the moans. She didn't want Alya to know they were out here. She didn't want her to stop her beautiful display.

“Ye-yes, god yes!” she whimpered.

“Well,” Vixen purred, her mouth right next to Bee's ear. Her tongue lapped at the lobe, and she whispered, “I'll let you in on a little secret, Queenie.” Vixen's hand left Bee's breast and reached out for Alya. She swiped it to the side and the image of the masturbating blogger disappeared in a puff of orange smoke.

“You already have.”

Queen Bee spun around in Vixen's-- _Alya's--_ arms and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. The reveal would have come as significantly more of a shock had it not made so much fucking sense. How Alya was _always_ out masturbating on Bee's solo patrols. How Vixen and Alya both had the same eyes, the same red hair, the same _amazing_ ass. Queen Bee's hands dug into said ass and her tongue ran across the fox's lips.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted this, Alya,” Queen Bee breathed, her hand lowering to the other woman's core, feeling the heat even through two layers of magic spandex.

“Oh, I think I do,” Vixen smiled into Bee's lips. She captured her in another kiss, then pulled away and slipped her mouth right next to Bee's ear. “Chloé.”

Queen Bee pulled away, shock across her face. “Y-you know?” Vixen nodded. “And you still want this?”

“Girl, I've been putting this show on for weeks. Of course I want you.” She kissed Queen Bee again and lowered her to the rooftop. “Now, let's get out of these suits and have some _real_ fun.”


	9. Day 9: Chlolyanette, Multiple Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Day 1

Chloé's fingers ran across Marinette's thighs as she watched Adrien take Nino's cock in his mouth. “Oh, wow, that is so hot.”

“I know, right?” Alya turned to Marinette. “Got it set up?”

Marinette shivered as Alya's hands joined Chloé's in running up and down her body, unsnapping her bra and sliding her panties down her legs. She tilted her chin upward and Alya looked up to see a blinking red light in the ceiling vent. “The boys are going to either love or hate us,” she whispered.

“Are we seriously making a porno for our boyfriends?” Chloé hissed.

Marinette moaned when Alya's fingers found her pert nipples. “G-got to keep them entertained while Gabriel has his top employ – _fuck,_ Alya – employee's in Milan for the weekend _aaaah!_ ”

“No more talk about work, Mari,” Alya said, her tongue running up the designer's jaw. “It's play time.”

Marinette nodded and allowed her girlfriends to ravish her. Chloé at her right and Alya at her left, she reclined in the bed and let their hands wander over her body, the heat inside her only increased when she heard Adrien moan around Nino's length. Alya turned Marinette's head so she could capture her lips, then slowly slipped a finger between Marinette's wet folds and pumped in and out. Chloé took a nipple between her lips, then let her free hand trail downwards, joining Alya's for a second, before traveling down even further. Chloé lifted her head when she felt something hard impeding her progress, and shifted in the bed to look between Marinette's thighs. A shiny pink jewel sat just below her pussy, blocking the way to her rear entrance.

“Ooh, Mari,” Chloé cooed, tapping the jewel. Marinette gasped. “Did you want something special tonight?” Marinette could only nod, the ability to form sentences lost to her.

“Think she's wet enough, Chlo?” Alya asked, removing her hand from Marinette's pussy and licking at the juices on her finger.

Chloé tilted her head, examining the light glinting off of the woman's dripping sex. “I don't know.” She lowered herself and ran a tongue up the glistening folds. Marinette shuddered at the contact. “I think we could stand to tease her some more.”

Alya nodded, a mischievous smirk on her face. She lowered her hand back down and added another finger. Her teeth found a nipple and bit gently, pulling another gasp out of her. Chloé took the plug between her fingers, slowly eased it out, then back in, then removed it entirely and set it on the bedside table. She dug into the bag she'd brought with her and lifted out a pair of identical strap-ons: one black, the other orange, both with realistic curves and bulges that Marinette longed to have fill her. She handed the orange one to Alya and said, “So, how are we doing this?”

Alya release Marinette's nipple and lowered the tip of the phallus to her sex. “How about you lay on your back, we have Marinette slide that tight little ass of hers onto your cock, then I take her from the front?”

All three of their heads lifted when they heard Nino cry out. He had his hands on the sides of Adrien's head and his head lifted upwards. He gasped and coughed a couple of times, before he stepped away. Adrien turned his head, just enough so Marinette could see him, and swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing.

Marinette smiled, knowing he was putting on a show for her. “Go-g-good kitty.”

“Mari, please,” he whimpered. “I want you. I _need_ you!”

“You heard her, Agreste,” Alya said, dipping her strap-on deeper into Marinette. “You still have to swallow Nathanaël's load.”

Chloé nudged Adrien's shoulder with her foot. “Just save some for me, will you?” Adrien smiled and turned back to Nathanaël, who already had his erection ready.

Chloé smeared some lube onto her fingers and carefully slid them into Marinette's ass. She bucked into the fingers, but Chloé pulled back, not wanting to give her too much at once. “Easy, just trying to get you ready, little bug.” She chuckled. “Though you feel pretty loose already.”

Marinette groaned indignantly, especially when both girls left her side to affix the harnesses around their waists, easing the internal plugs inside themselves before securing the straps. Marinette hands worked desperately to keep the party going, and she smiled when her girlfriends rejoined her. Chloé lay at the head of the bed, propped up on a mound of pillows and Marinette straddled her with her back turned to her. She eased her ass down on Chloé's black cock and panted at the sensation of the toy filling her. Chloé grabbed Marinette's thighs and spread them wide so Alya could take her place between them.

“P-please, Alya,” Marinette whined. “Please! Fu-fuck me!”

Alya slid into Marinette's quivering pussy and the woman's mouth dropped open. Whatever screams she was about to release were silenced once her teammates began to rock their hips, plunging both cocks into her in perfect rhythm. She gasped, her breaths coming shallow and quick, her pleasure only amplified when she heard Adrien gag against Nathanaël's cock.

“Oh, fuck that is so hot,” Nathanaël hummed. When Adrien tried to pull off of his cock, he grabbed the blonde by the back of the head and pushed back down. “Ah ah, kitty cat. I'm not done.”

Marinette screamed, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Chloé and Alya both moaned and panted, the plugs inside them coming to life as they bucked harder and faster. Chloé released Marinette's thighs and reached around to cup her breasts, taking her nipples between her fingers.

“Oh, fuck!” Marinette cried out. “Fuck, yes!”

She felt her orgasm coming up on her and she lifted her eyes to the hidden camera above her. She made sure she was looking right at it when every muscle in her body tensed and she screamed her ecstasy to the stars. Chloé and Alya slowed to a stop, but Marinette never took her eyes off the camera.

“I need you, minou,” she panted. “This was good, but I want you, I _need_ you. I'll _always_ need you.”


	10. Day 10: Kimax, Anal

Le Chien Kim hadn't seen the name Max Kante – _Dr._ Max Kante now – in years, but here he had an email from the man wanting to hire him as a personal trainer. His heart pounded in his chest at the thought of seeing his old friend for the first time in ages. But was that really it? Was that really what set his senses aflame? Seeing a _friend_?

No. Kim had come to terms with his sexuality years ago. He was gay, and all of his machismo from his lycée years had been little more than an exercise in denial. He was gay, and most of his bravado had been to impress Max. Even that stupid 'I-can-outrun-a-fucking-panther' stunt. But there was no way Max was interested in him.

Kim agreed to meet with Max and the two discussed business over a light lunch. Well, Max discussed business. Kim was too entranced by how tall Max had become, how he'd filled out in his adult years. The set of his jaw, the light tone to his muscles. Kim shook himself from his reverie and suggested meeting at a local gym every other day. Max protested, stating he had a home gym he'd prefer to use. It made no difference to Kim, so he agreed and soon after realized he'd made a huge mistake.

For the first week, Max answered the door in loose shorts and a t-shirt. Kim coached him through some stretches, gave him some quick cardio workouts to run through on their off days, and some basic nutrition tips.

The second week, Max traded out his t-shirt for a lycra compression shirt that showed off his toned chest. Kim swallowed down his desires and attempted to keep things professional, adding some new stretches to Max's routine, and introducing some pressure point therapy he'd learned at a recent seminar.

The third week, Max ditched the shirt entirely, and Kim found himself staring. In the few moments it seemed Max to notice, he'd look away, but his eyes were drawn right back to those _abs_.

By the fourth week, Kim was convinced Max was trying to kill him. Lycra compression shorts that showed of his bulge and Kim wanted him so fucking _bad._

“Kim?” Max asked from his back after a set of crunches.

Kim shook his head, attempting to banish the thoughts of what he wanted to do to his employer behind closed doors. “Y-yeah, Max?”

“Can you help me stretch my hamstring?” He swung up one of his legs and Kim began sweating. He walked over, knelt before Max, and pressed his shoulder against his calf. He pushed, easing Max's leg closer to his head. Had Kim not been wearing loose shorts, his erection would be on proud display, because this position left their pelvises dangerously close to one another. Max looked up into Kim's eyes and Kim down into his.

“Kim?”

“Yi!” Km squawked. He cleared his throat. “Yeah?”

“Do I have to make this more obvious for you?” Max grabbed Kim's face, moved his leg to the side so Kim would fall onto his chest, and kissed him.

Kim lost all track of time from the moment their lips touched. Kim never noticed them get up from the gym floor, their lips and bodies barely parting, and make their way into Max's bedroom. He was only vaguely aware of Max ripping his shirt off and dragging his shorts and boxer briefs down his legs. He only snapped back to reality when his cock disappeared into Max's mouth, and he immediately thought this was a dream. Even when he lifted Max back up, stripped off his shorts, and gave his girth a gentle pump, he thought this was just a wet fantasy.

But this was real. Every kiss, every nip on his lips, every drag of Max's tongue against his jaw told him this was real. And the reality was that Max wanted him. He confessed he'd wanted to be with Kim since lycée, but Kim had only ever shown an interest in Chloé or Alix. Kim made it his mission to make up for lost time.

Max produced a box of condoms and a tube of lube from his bedside table, and Kim nearly choked. He came prepared. The two of them laid down on the bed and Kim applied a generous amount of lube to his first two fingers. He gently slipped one into Max's tight hole and worked it in and out, savoring the way Max mewled into his chest. After a few minutes, he added the other finger and eased them in deeper, smiling as Max moaned in pleasure when Kim's fingers hooked upwards into his prostate.

Satisfied that Max was loose enough, Kim rolled a condom onto his cock and applied more lube. He knelt between Max's legs and looked him in the eyes, a question in his gaze. Max gave a small nod, and Kim eased himself inside his old lycée flame. Max bit his lip and groaned, his panting only growing louder as each centimeter of Kim's cock passed into him.

It took a few minutes of gentle pressure, easing out when Max became too uncomfortable, but soon Kim had buried himself completely inside his...boyfriend? Yeah, boyfriend. He chanced to pull out and thrust back in, a little force behind it, and was rewarded with the most heavenly moan. He took Max's cock in his hand and pumped it while he simultaneously fucked him. The men grunted and groaned as they ground together, their eyes never leaving one another. Kim felt Max's cock twitch in his hand and pumped faster, his own climax soon in coming. Max cried out and spilled his seed across his abs and Kim bucked as he emptied himself into the condom.

They lay in each others arms for a minute, just enjoying the closeness, then Kim gently pulled out of Max and began to clean up. After laying together in silence, Max finally asked, “Did you enjoy that?”

“More than you know,” Kim sighed. “Did it hurt?”

Max shrugged. “Maybe a little, but it _was_ our first time.” He chuckled. “I guess that's a new round of stretches I need to work on.”

Kim smiled and kissed his newfound boyfriend. “I guess I could fit you into my busy schedule.”


	11. Day 11: Sabrino, Comfort Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains season 2 spoilers.

Nino was used to it by now. Adrien flaking and coming up with excuses. Marinette disappearing and ditching just as often. Alya's obsession with the Ladyblog taking her away from dates and dinners and other plans, though her absences seemed to increase after Rena Rouge first appeared. So when Chloé started doing the same to Sabrina, Nino knew exactly how the redhead felt. He decided to reach out to her, comfort her, and soon, the two started dating, bonding over being ditched by their 'best friends'.

For three years they dated, eventually renting an apartment together. They didn't often spend much time at the apartment, what with Nino's duties as Carapace, newly appointed Guardian of the Miraculous, and Sabrina's responsibilities as the new wielder of the Peacock Miraculous, Plume Bleu, but that didn't stop them from making it a warm and cozy home. This was one of the rare nights Nino was at home, actually working on a new album. He heard the balcony door open and close, signaling his girlfriend's return from her patrol, but what her heard next made him drop everything and make for the living room.

She was crying. She had already detransformed and was on the couch crying, Duusu nowhere to be seen. Nino dropped onto the couch beside her and draped an arm over her shoulders. She lifted her head from her palms and grabbed onto his shirt, pulling herself into his chest and only sobbing harder. He merely patted her on the head, waiting for the tears to stop. When they finally ebbed, he chanced to softly ask what was wrong. She bit her lip, unsure of whether or not to answer, but she soon did, her words coming just above a whisper.

“Chloé is Queen Bee.”

Nino wanted to believe he was shocked, but it made perfect sense. Chloé's growing kindness over the years, Bee's overenthusiastic clinginess targeted at Ladybug, both of them constantly hitting on Nathanaël...

“I...s-saw her transform earlier tonight. She didn't see me, but...” She trailed off and sniffled. “Why didn't she tell me? Did she not trust me? I was her best friend for years and sh-she...” She rubbed her thumb against the jade bracelet on Nino's wrist. “You told me when you became Carapace, so w-why...” She started breaking down again. “W-why didn't she...”

Nino pulled her into his chest and ran his fingernails gently over her scalp. She sobbed into his shirt, but he could tell from how her shoulders lowered that she was relaxing for the first time that night. She lifted her head and gently placed her lips against Nino's. He closed his eyes and let her warmth fill him, his arms wandering around her. She eventually pulled away and gazed up into his eyes.

“Make me feel good, Nino,” she pleaded. “Remind me I still matter to you.”

He nodded and guided her to their bedroom. They stripped out of their clothes, in no hurry, simply enjoying each other. Nino laid Sabrina on the bed, running his eyes up and down her body, a body that had become more and more athletic since he'd given her a Miraculous. His rough fingertips danced across her curves, and her arms wove around his neck, pulling him into a desperate and hungry kiss.

His right hand trailed up her thighs, his palm cupping her heat. She moaned into his mouth, her sniffles all but gone. His middle finger eased inside her and her hips rocked against him. Sabrina wedged her hand between them and grasped his firm length. The two gasped as she began to pump. He slowly massaged her clit, her breath quickening, and broke their kiss to take a nipple between his lips.

Her labored breathing intensified, as did her attention to his now rock hard cock, and she bucked beneath his hands as her orgasm washed over her. Nino smiled down at her, planted a light peck on her forehead, and reached to his bedside table. After rolling a condom down his length, he crawled over Sabrina, who had spread her thighs for him, and planted his hands on either side of her head. He kissed her again, pouring every ounce of his passion into the gesture, and slowly slid inside her heat.

He felt fresh tears roll by their joined lips, but he knew they were tears of joy rather than sorrow. He pulled out of her, then thrust back in, slow, gentle. This was not the night for a hungry, ravenous fuck. Sabrina needed him to make slow, attentive love to her. He darted his tongue into her mouth, drug his nails up her thighs, ran his hands over every inch of her body, and she moaned and writhed and bucked beneath him.

Nino felt the familiar burn in his loins and he parted their lips to look Sabrina in the eyes. She gazed up at him, a smile on her lips, her arms around his neck. She cried out, her orgasm taking her, her back arching as Nino continued to pump into her. He grunted as his cock twitched and he emptied himself into the condom. They both gasped and sleepily gazed at each other, smiles on their faces. Nino leaned down and kissed her again, then pulled out of her to clean himself up.

They lay in bed together, Sabrina curled up at Nino's side, her hand on his bare chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, kissing her hair and whispering, “I love you, Sabrina. I love you, I trust you, and I will never hide anything from you.”

She kissed him on the cheek and settled into his arms. “I love you too, Nino.”


End file.
